People are often hurt by the sharp edge of conventional pull-off easy-open cans when they pull off the seal because of carelessly holding or tramping onto said seal. In order to solve this problem, it would be better to let the metal can seal remain attached to the can while not allowing it to affect pouring the beverage out of the can. Therefore, a press-off easy-open can is on sale on the market as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In the can cap 11, a tongue-shaped can seal 12 has a perimeter with seam 13 except at the joint 121. A retained cap or tab 21 is riveted onto a riveting point 111 on the can cap 11 near the outer side of seam 13 of the tongue-shaped can seal 12, and the end 23 of restained cap 21 is tightly contacted with the upper edge of the tongue-shaped can seal 12. As a rule, we use a thumb and an index finger: to simultaneously pull up the lip rest 22 of the retained cap 21, and press down the end 23 of the retained cap 21 so as to force the tongue-shaped can seal 12 to split off from the seam 13 toward the inside of the can. However, when pulling up the lip rest 22 of retained cap 21 and pressing down the end 23 thereof, the nail and finger of a woman or child are easily hurt because their nails are weaker or longer and their skin is more tender.
Therefore, a can and crown cap opener has been provided as shown in FIG. 3. It is made of plastic and is about 15 cm long and looks like a combination wrench, one end of which is a box end 32, and the other end of which is an open end 33 with a jaw 331. A point 331a at the bottom edge of the jaw 331 is designed to cement the jaw 331, and a blade 332 below the rear of the jaw 331 is opposite to the jaw 331. Making use of the designed acute angle of the lip rest of the blade 332 and the incline at the upper edge of the blade 332, and the strong thrust transmitted by a large handle 31 to be held suitably in the user's palm, it is enough to easily pull up the retained cap 21 on the can cap 11 so that the end 23 of the retained cap 21 generates sufficient pressure to rapidly split off the tongue-shaped can seal 12 by pressing down the can cap 11. This can and cap crown opener may be also used to open caps by making use of the box end 32 of said opener. However, due to the large size, this opener is inconvenient for portability, so it is confined to be used at home. This simple and practical design of the box end 32 and open end 33 of said opener is related to the large handle 31 thereof which is convenient to be held in the user's palm so as to generate a strong thrust, pull and torque in the interest of opening a bottle or can by means of the box end 32 and open end 33 respectively. If the handle 31 of such a can and crown cap opener is not particularly large, it is difficult to apply force to open a can or bottle. If the handle 31 is too short, the thrust to be generated will be inadequate, the blade 332 will be inserted below the bottom edge of the retained cap 21, and when the lip rest 22 of retained cap 21 is pulled up, the insufficient thrust will cause the opener to slide off the lip rest 22 of the retained cap 21. However, the press-off easy-open canned beverage is often bought from the automatic vending machine at the beverage and food shop or in the car for outdoor activity. In these circumstances, it is almost impossible to bring such a large can and crown cap opener along.
In view of the above, the present invention is related to a portable and pocket-size combination can opener which is made of a light and hard metal by making use of a simple formative design.
The primary object of this invention is to offer a portable, press-off, easy-open combination can opener.
The secondary object of this invention is to offer a combination can opener with an open end capable of dual functions of opening press-off easy-open cans and bottle caps in general.
Another object of this invention is to offer a combination can opener with a hang ring at one end capable of being hooked and hung on a key chain in favor of portability.
The present invention is characterized in that the lip rest of a lance formed below the rear of the jaw at the open end of the gripper is at an acute angle, the thickness of the edge of said end is one-half smaller than the lip rest of the retained cap of the press-off easy-open can in general, and the fillister on the inner edge of said lance is suitable for catching the lip rest of the retained cap to form a coupling relationship.